Gifts
by Gwynhafra
Summary: Ryoma's presence in Tezuka's life has been a gift everyday. But what was the greatest gift Ryoma has ever given him? TezuRyo oneshot. Warning: MPREG, Character Death


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. **

**Warning: Yaoi one-shot, MPREG, Character Death**

**Pairing: Tezuka X Echizen**

A/N: Please heed the warnings above. This is a male X male fic, and there will be angst in the story.

Trying to write angst for a change. (grins)

To the story then…

**Gifts**

By: Gwynhafra

It was January 1st, New Years Day. It was also raining, drops of water falling like crystals from the skies, something which was usually uncommon for the beginning of a year.

While everyone held a feast, celebrating the yearly occasion, a brunette and a dark-haired child made no celebrations, as they walked across the grass, walking towards a place as silent as a grave.

Well…there was a reason this place was so quiet, for graves were the only things occupying the land here. It was a cemetery, a place not usually frequented on a supposedly auspicious day.

The brunette, who wore glasses and a stern expression on his face, tightened his hold around the child, his daughter. The girl, for her part, was holding an umbrella over both their heads, the object being their sole shelter from the rain.

The brunette walked past the rows of gravestones. He came to a stop before one and, holding the girl in one arm, set to work cleaning the grave with his free hand, pulling away wild grass and brushing the leaves off the marble with a touch of tenderness. He replaced the flowers before the grave with a fresh batch and, after he was done, held his hand out to allow the rain water to wash away the soil from his fingers before he bowed his head in a silent moment of prayer.

After a while, he looked up again, his light brown eyes now held a hint of sadness and longing in them. Reaching out, he traced the headstone with his fingers, moving from the date of birth to the date of death before moving his fingers upwards, tracing the name engraved in the stone.

_Echizen Ryoma_

His hand shook slightly before he managed to regain his composure. His eyes remained fixed on the name though, and he allowed himself to reminisce in the past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Echizen. I like you. Please go out with me."

It was shortly after Seigaku had won the Nationals and, after days of gathering his courage, one Tezuka Kunimitsu decided to confess his feelings to his junior, the first year prodigy Echizen.

Even as the words escaped his lips, however, Tezuka realized that they sounded incredibly foolish. While Tezuka was quite well-versed in the art of turning people down (since he received love letters on quite a daily basis, and had to give them a formal reply in return), this was the first time he'd ever asked someone out. Some people mentioned that Tezuka spoke like a walking textbook, and Tezuka felt that this time, he had to agree with them.

Echizen must have thought so too, for the expression he had on his face was best described as 'sucker punched'. Perhaps to buy himself time, Echizen had then lifted his can of Ponta and taken a slow sip from it, while Tezuka stewed in anxiety, waiting for his reply.

Then Echizen lowered the can and faced Tezuka once more. The reply came.

"What?"

Tezuka cleared his throat, the courage he gathered over the days was fading fast, and he tried to gather what remained of it before speaking again.

"I was saying…I like you, Echizen, and I…will be very happy if you'd go out with me." Tezuka repeated. His courage had fled him once he was done, and he severely doubted he could repeat that again even if he wanted to.

A ghost of a smirk played at the corner of Echizen's lips. While his face remained passive, Tezuka could somewhat sense the glee hidden beneath his expressionless mask. Echizen was probably delighted to be the only one in history to hear such cheesy lines spouting from the oh-so-feared Seigaku captain.

Tezuka was vulnerable, having admitted his feelings. He laid his soul bare before the golden-eyed prodigy, and Echizen was free to use that little piece of information as he liked. He could taunt Tezuka like the brat he was, or blackmail him if he was influenced enough by Fuji or Inui.

Echizen seemed to have taken pity on him, and decided not to bully Tezuka any longer. Again, he took a sip of his Ponta before giving his reply.

"Betsuni."

Tezuka wasn't too sure if that was a grudging yes or an actual yes to his question. He stared down at the prodigy, who smirked at him.

"I'll go out with you, provided you stop calling me Echizen. It's Ryoma."

Relief coursed through Tezuka, and it must have shown on his face, for the corners of Ryoma's mouth twitched again.

"Aa. I understand…Ryoma." He tested the word out. It was strange, for he was not used to calling the prodigy by his given name. Still, it was a feeling he could get used to.

Echizen…no...Ryoma's acceptance of his feelings. That was the first of many gifts Tezuka would come to treasure in his entire lifetime.

XXX

Their relationship was a stable one. Ryoma, despite his usually frivolous nature, actually took them being boyfriends very seriously. They went on a number of dates, 90 percent of which involved tennis, 5 percent involved studying (at Tezuka's insistence) and another 5 percent was reserved for hanging out at places of their interest, like what normal couples would do.

When Tezuka re-injured his arm in one of the matches, and had to be sent back to the rehabilitation centre in Kyuushu, Ryoma was a frequent visitor, walking in and out of the ward like it was his second home. Ryoma's presence meant the world to Tezuka, even if he didn't tell the younger boy that.

The boy, who usually hated to do anything which he deemed troublesome, helped Tezuka with light practices, which was beneficial to Tezuka's arm's recovery. When Tezuka had a quick shower after practice, Ryoma tidied his bed and his closet, and once he stepped out of the bathroom, helped him with the task of putting on his shirt too. Tezuka's injured arm was still delicate. That was the reason Ryoma gave every time Tezuka insisted that he could put his own shirt on by his own.

Tezuka had long stopped protesting, and allowed the prodigy to do as he pleased. Ryoma usually placed all the items on the table of the right side of his bed, so that it was within reach of his uninjured arm. He always made sure there was a fresh jar of water for Tezuka, and sometimes fruits too. Ryoma fussed over him so much (through actions, not words) that Tezuka couldn't help wondering if his boyfriend had been hanging out with his best friend Oishi recently.

The day before Tezuka was to be discharged from the centre, since his arm had fully healed, Ryoma had waited on him while he slept. When he woke up the following day, Ryoma had already returned to Tokyo, but apparently, he left a souvenir before he did.

For the brat had taken a marker and, when Tezuka was asleep, scribbled on Tezuka's left arm. Tezuka could recognize that boyish handwriting anytime, anywhere.

_Kunimitsu, may you conquer the tennis world. Well, you'd have to beat me first, that is._

Tezuka was highly reluctant to wash off those words, and instead wore a long-sleeved shirt on his entire trip back to Tokyo. When he met up with Ryoma again, however, he rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing the words.

"That's a promise, Ryoma." Tezuka said softly.

Ryoma merely smirked, or more accurately, smiled in reply.

XXX

Tezuka graduated from high school, and he pursued the career of a professional tennis player, as many had expected him to do.

Ryoma, still stuck in high school, looked rather put off that he'd only be able to join Tezuka abroad two years later, and while he sulked slightly about it, his golden eyes held a gleam of challenge, one which said that he'd take the championship cup from Tezuka's hands, so Tezuka had better enjoy the two years while he still could.

The day Tezuka left, all his former teammates sent him off at the airport. His eyes scanned around, and to his disappointment, could not find his boyfriend anywhere. Why was Ryoma not here?

The announcement could be heard overhead. It was time for him to board the plane. Picking up his luggage, he bade his friends goodbye and started towards the departure gate.

"Kunimitsu!"

Tezuka spun around at the voice, and was greeted by the sight of Ryoma sprinting towards him. He had not had the time to open his mouth when Ryoma had wrapped something around his neck.

A piece of cloth…no. A scarf, to be more exact. Ryoma looked slightly out of breath. He probably ran all the way here from the entrance. "So sorry I'm late. Baka oyaji's car broke down on the journey here. It's better if you have this. It's going to be cold in the U.S. at this time of the year." Ryoma stated even as he straightened the scarf.

Their eyes met. Ryoma's eyes shone slightly brighter than usual, and Tezuka suspected that he was on the verge of crying. Without warning, Ryoma pulled his head down and kissed him firmly on the lips.

It was a good thing their friends were around them, and they were more than enough to shield the two away from everyone else's eyes, though Kikumaru had given a wolf-whistle, which was then smothered by Oishi's hand on his mouth.

When Ryoma pulled back, the announcement was made another time. Last call for boarding. The golden-eyed teen smirked, back to his bratty self.

"Go, Kunimitsu. Remember that I don't give my kisses so freely though. You owe me one, and I'll collect that debt when I go there too."

Tezuka gave a faint smile, which probably only the more observant ones like Fuji and Inui were able to discern. Of course, Echizen would be able to see it too.

"Aa."

XXX

They stood on the courts as rivals, and to the public eye, that was all they were, rivals, nothing more than that.

Only a handful of people were aware that their relationship was on a more personal level. Neither of them was of the romantic-type, and neither of them displayed their affections for each other out in the open, so not even the paparazzi knew that they were actually dating.

It was Tezuka who decided to move their relationship another step further, and so, here he was, facing his boyfriend for dinner, and also for something else.

"Will you marry me?"

Ryoma had dropped his fork at that, and Tezuka mentally berated himself for being so tactless. He was too direct. No wonder his boyfriend looked so startled.

"What?" The answer was the same as when Tezuka had first asked him out.

Tezuka decided that if he was to get the message across, he had better do this right. Getting down on one knee, he took a small, velvet box out of his pocket and held it out to Ryoma.

"Will you marry me?" He repeated, opening the box.

Ryoma stared at him for a long moment before taking the box. For a while, Ryoma stared at the ring which rested in the box, and Tezuka found himself stewing in anxiety again, just like the time he had waited for Ryoma's answer years ago.

Very abruptly, Ryoma spoke up again.

"Heh…I wonder when had you bought this? Such a pretty ring. I wonder how much would I be able to fetch if I sold this."

Tezuka's eyes nearly bulged. Here he was, getting all anxious about proposing to Ryoma, and the man wasn't even taking him seriously!

Ryoma turned towards him, the playful gleam evident in his golden-hazel eyes. It was only then did Tezuka realize what Ryoma was doing. Tezuka was tense, and Ryoma must have sensed that, and was using his own way in dispelling the tense atmosphere. Tezuka didn't know whether to kiss him for that, or to throttle Ryoma for getting him this exasperated.

Ryoma took the ring. "You know my answer to that, Kunimitsu."

He held the ring on his palm. "The answer is yes. Of course I'll marry you."

If one could actually burst from happiness, someone should get an ambulance ready at standby, for Tezuka was in danger of doing so.

Taking the ring, Tezuka slid it onto Ryoma's finger. Their eyes met for a moment, then Tezuka leaned over and kissed him.

XXX

Again, no one knew that the two strongest rivals were actually married to each other. For three years, the two played dual roles as rivals on the courts, and as spouses at home.

Then came one day when Ryoma quite literally shook the whole tennis world.

For the man, just a few days short of becoming the youngest person ever to win the Grand Slam, announced his retirement abruptly. Just like Nanjirou, Ryoma disappeared from the public eye, returning to Japan, where he had a second home which he shared with his husband.

Tezuka knew where to look for him, and returned to Japan a few days later too. He was rather angry, of course, for Ryoma to throw away such an opportunity. He couldn't understand why Ryoma would do that. The prodigy's passion for tennis could only be rivaled by himself, so why had he quit tennis?

Reaching home, he found Ryoma staring blankly at the screen, watching the Grand Slam, which was currently showing on TV. With his retirement, his match was considered forfeited, and someone else had the chance to win the title.

If Ryoma heard him entering the room, he made no indication of it, for he looked to be in a rather dazed state. Tezuka walked over to his spouse, stopping just a few feet away from him.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Seeing his spouse's current state, Tezuka's anger had evaporated, and now there was only curiosity, and a hint of concern in his voice.

Ryoma picked up the remote control and switched the television set off. Slowly, he got to his feet before turning around, facing Tezuka. The other man had a resigned look on his face, as if already knowing that there would be a confrontation like this eventually.

"…I can't play tennis anymore." Ryoma muttered.

Tezuka's forehead creased as a thousand different scenarios filled his mind, and not a single one of them was pleasant. "Why?" He couldn't help asking.

Ryoma began pacing around the room, and Tezuka's eyebrows shot up higher. Ryoma was not the type of person to pace, and now Tezuka was really getting worried.

"I…I…can't really explain this…in fact, I don't even know what's happening myself…this is not supposed to happen…I'm a guy…"

"I don't understand…" Tezuka began, but he was cut off by a dry sob from Ryoma.

"I'm a freak!" Ryoma looked like he was about to break down any moment.

That sentence made even less sense than the previous one, and Tezuka crossed the room, wrapping his arms around his spouse before he started hyperventilating.

"Calm down, Ryoma. What is going on?" Tezuka asked, rubbing his spouse's back soothingly.

Ryoma gave another choked sob, clinging to him tightly. "I'm…pregnant…" He whispered.

Tezuka stared down at his spouse in bewilderment. This statement made the least sense of all, more so than the other two. "But that's…"

"Impossible. I know." Ryoma finished for him. He looked like he was about to start pacing again, but since Tezuka's arms were around him, he stayed put.

"I…was feeling rather sick recently, and went to see the doctor, who gave me a stomach scan, and initially we thought it was a tumour, but after I described my symptoms, he gave me a pregnancy test instead, probably as a joke…and it was positive!" Ryoma gave another sob at that, and Tezuka rubbed his back again. The brunette wasn't too sure how he was supposed to take the news, when it still sounded so out of this world to him. In fact, he was having trouble trying to absorb that information.

"How…are you able to conceive?" Tezuka asked once his voice was steady enough.

Ryoma shook his head. "I don't know. The doctor mentioned something about me having certain parts which are not supposed to be in a male body, but I couldn't really listen to him. I made him swear to secrecy, paid him a certain amount too, and signed the retirement forms first thing the next day."

Ryoma stared at him, his eyes wide with fear. Fear of rejection. "You hate me now, don't you, Kunimitsu? I'm not normal."

Tezuka shook his head slowly. He held Ryoma close to himself. "I can't hate you. I'm surprised, of course, and…to be honest I really don't know what to think about this, but whatever it is, we'll go through this together."

He felt Ryoma nod against his neck, probably too drained to say another word. Staring down, Tezuka swallowed as his gaze stopped at Ryoma's still flat abdomen. Very tentatively, he placed a hand there. A child, his and Ryoma's, was now growing quietly in there.

Tezuka had not expected to have a biological child; since he had married a man, but it was only after this revelation did he realize that he actually wanted one.

Deep down, amidst the confusion and surprise, a twinge of happiness surfaced.

XXX

The next nine months were happy ones. Both of them, once they had gotten over the fear and confusion, were looking forward to having an addition to their family. It was on New Years Day when Ryoma suddenly went into labour.

And it was on that day, Tezuka's world came crashing down.

For while Ryoma had the parts to carry a child, his body was not meant to give birth to one.

Tezuka could only watch on helplessly, unable to do anything for his ailing spouse, who screamed in pain every time a contraction hit. The idiot surgeon arrived 15 minutes later than the appointed time, and by the time he had performed the caesarean to get the child out of the man, it was too late. Ryoma's internal organs were damaged, and he had also lost a lot of blood.

Ryoma only had enough time to breathe out the baby, a daughter's, name and give Tezuka's hand one final, weak squeeze before his eyes slid shut, never to open again as the man fell silent.

The baby cried, newborn lungs drawing in air for the first time. Tezuka cried, holding on to his spouse's limp hand, which was rapidly losing its warmth. A life had begun, but at the end of another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tezuka returned to present time as he came out of his memories. His face remained expressionless as he kept his eyes focused on the grave.

Five years had passed since then. That was the last time Tezuka had ever cried. For his daughter's sake, he never did that again. She was Ryoma's final gift to him, and he'd do anything to keep her happy.

A soft sob made him look down. His daughter was crying. The poor girl had never known her other parent, so she wasn't crying for Ryoma. No, the girl, perhaps because of her being of the fairer sex, or because she was born emphatic, was crying for her father, when he couldn't shed tears for himself.

Tezuka had never known how was it this girl knew that he always grieved on this day, when he had put on an expressionless mask to make it seem like everything was alright. He ran his hand through her black-green locks, most definitely inherited from her late parent, and rubbed her back soothingly.

She stared up at him, her golden-hazel eyes still shining with tears. "Mama…will be watching us right?" She asked.

"Aa. He will always been watching us." Tezuka agreed. Reluctantly, the father and daughter pair left, heading for home.

XXX

After putting his daughter to bed, he retreated to his room, preparing himself for bed too. Picking up a photograph, Tezuka smiled slightly as he remembered happier days. The two in the photograph did look happy, with his younger self putting an arm around his late spouse. The photo was taken by a friend of Tezuka. The frame was another of Ryoma's gifts to him.

He set the photo next to him, feeling that it was his only source of warmth on this cold bed. Ryoma had left too early, and his time with Tezuka had been short. Tezuka could only treasure the memories he had left behind.

If Tezuka had to say which was Ryoma's greatest gift for him though, it would be love. The man had loved him, and had carried it to his grave.

In this, not even death could do them part.

**THE END**

A/N: Please excuse me if the angst had fallen short. I'm quite bad at writing angst. :p

**Please Read and Review. No Flames Please.**

-Gwyn


End file.
